The prior art contains many examples of different types of stands to support golf bags when a golfer using the bag is taking a shot, or other wise occupied. A variety of different stands of different types, makes, and models are available, and carts or trolleys for both transporting and supporting the bag are also available.
The need for such a device is obviated when the golfer uses a caddy, or a motorized golf cart in which the bag can be kept in an upright position while the golfer removes the club desired.
A number of golfers do no use either caddies or motorized golf carts, but prefer, instead, to carry the bag on their shoulders, placing the bag down on the ground when the taking a shot. However, without a stand to support the bag, the bag must be laid down on the ground, as it will not support itself. Laying the bag on the ground results in soiling the bag, and many golfers are irritated by the constant laying down of the bag and picking up at every shot. Thus the popularity of various types of small supporting devices, sometimes fitted with wheels so that the golf bag can be pulled rather than carried.
However, almost all of these prior art devices are cumbersome, difficult to transport, and take up unneeded space in the storage area, basement, or garage.
The present invention provides a solution in the form of a device which serves as both a carrying strap and as a support for the bag when not being carried. The current invention provides a unique strap which can bend and flex along the golfer""s shoulder in one configuration, but which converts into a rigid support member in a second configuration. The invention further contains spreadable support legs attached to the strap, and which convert the flexible strap into a robust, reliable structure for supporting the bag in an upright position on the ground.
The device of this invention is relatively inexpensive, and, in combination with a universal adapter, can be quickly and easily used with virtually any golf bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination strap and support for a golf bag which is flexible to allow comfort in the carrying of the bag, and which provides sufficient support to hold the golf bag in a substantially upright position on the ground without any other means of support.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the combination strap/support includes a flexible strap section, attached to the linear supports, the section capable of flexing in one direction only, and remaining unflexed in the other direction.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, the flexible strap section includes a multiplicity of link elements, including a first link and a last link, each link having a bottom and a top, a flexible bottom band, to which each link element bottom is contiguously affixed, a flexible upper band, to which each link element is slideably attached.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, one or more adjustable-length lower supports are affixed to the lower end of the flexible strap section, each rotatably attaching to the golf bag in proximity to its closed end.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, the lower support further includes one or more nested, extensible members which can be locked in an extended or retracted configuration.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention the combination has one or more support legs, attached to the flexible strap section at it lower end.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the invention combination strap and stand includes a locking mechanism for maintaining the upper band in one of two stable positions, the first, or open position, allowing the combination to be used either as a carrying strap or as a stand, and the second, or storage position, allows the combination to occupy a minimum space on the floor of a storage area.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the invention, manual means are provided to configure the support legs in either the spread configuration or the closed configuration.
In accordance with an eighth aspect of the invention the locking mechanism includes a base, an arcuate spring having a first and second end, and a jam plate having a lower and upper end , rotatingly attached at its lower end to the base, rotatingly attached at the upper end to the first end of the arcuate spring, and rotatingly attached between the upper and lower ends to the upper band.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the invention, the flexible strap section is enclosed in a fabric material, making it more comfortable when used to carry a golf bag on the user""s shoulder.
In accordance with a final aspect of the invention the combination strap and stand includes linear supports affixed to the locking mechanism base.